Evaluate the following expression when $y = 8$ and $x = 3$. $7$ $y$ $ + 9$ $x$ $ + 10$
Substitute $8$ for ${y}$ and $3$ for ${x}$ $ = 7{(8)} + 9{(3)} + 10 $ $ = 56 + 27 + 10 $ $ = 93$